


Catch the Wind Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: When a rogue angel Castiel once spared begins murdering angels on the West Coast, Sam and Dean help Castiel hunt the angel down once and for all. Along the way they find themselves in a place, they stayed in as teenagers. It brings back memories of Sam’s 16th birthday when he was being hunted by a delusional friend of John's who was determined to stop the next King of Hell. Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean, or Castiel, the past and present are inexplicably intertwined, and sparing the angel in the past has unfathomable consequences for Sam and Dean's future. Fate, chance, and redemption must all be confronted for the trio to move on.





	Catch the Wind Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarasaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/gifts).

> Check out the story at:  
[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130211/chapters/50285051)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
[LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/20971.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/cWizyNw)

__**Chapter Headers:  
** [](https://imgur.com/1R2m7tZ)  
[](https://imgur.com/PoKg6Zf)  
[](https://imgur.com/4uKSxNp)  
[](https://imgur.com/gHy8NDw)  
[](https://imgur.com/ruWW6M3)  
[](https://imgur.com/xB89Iyh)  
[](https://imgur.com/eS2Fs4I)

**_Bonus Image:_**  
[](https://imgur.com/X6AjK5N)


End file.
